As Coisas da Vida
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Near sabia de tudo, exceto as coisas da vida. Mello estava ali para ensiná-lo.
1. Prólogo

**Bem, o prólogo, achei que deveria ser no ponto de vista do Mello, porque todas as merdas que acontecerão, será por causa dos sentimentos que ele tem em relação a nossa ovelhinha (Near). **

**Um ponto interessante é que o Near não é tão calado como todos os descrevem. No mangá (e até mesmo no anime), ele demonstra um senso de humor sádico e se diverte quando as coisas dão errado para os outros. Ele não é tão quietinho e inabalável, então achei que pudesse explorar um pouco mais dessa personalidade dele. **

**Enfim, mandem reviews e me digam o que acharam. Beijos!**

* * *

Aconteceu na época do orfanato, quando estávamos na Wammy's House e tudo era tão normal quanto o mundo deveria ser. Eu era um cara explosivo que odiava perder e você era um albino apático que adorava me ver perder. Talvez fosse o meu escândalo que te divertia tanto, pensando bem hoje, vejo que poderia ter tirado esse gostinho de vitória da sua boca fazendo o mesmo que você: ignorando.

Mas o fato é que eu nunca consegui te ignorar. Várias crianças chegaram ao orfanato desde que eu fui pra lá e nenhuma delas gastou um segundo da minha atenção, mas você, assim que eu te vi, meus olhos não conseguiram voar pra longe. Talvez fosse porque você também estava me encarando de um jeito que as crianças da sua idade não faziam. Que tipo de garoto de sete anos anda com um brinquedo na mão e vestido de pijama? Quer dizer, a maioria das crianças dessa idade já não gostavam tanto assim de brinquedos e elas eram tão ingênuas quanto o normal. Elas eram inteligentes, sim, muito espertas, com grande potencial, mas eram normais como o resto. E você... Você não era ingênuo, eu soube disso desde que te vi com aquele sorrisinho maldoso no canto da boca ao ver que teria um quarto só pra si, ao ver que sua nota era a melhor, ao ver que você era o melhor, ao ver que eu te odiava, ao ver que eu queria bater em você mais do que tudo!

Você não era qualquer criança, mas era estranho. E eu nunca gostei de gente estranha, talvez fosse por isso que eu não gostava do L. Ele praticamente inventou o estado de espírito "estranho". Matt era um cara normal, viciado em videogames, e era o segundo melhor da Wammy's. E mesmo um gênio, ele era normal. Eu era o primeiro e, mesmo um gênio -porque eu sei que eu sou- eu era normal. Nós tínhamos manias estranhas, claro. Matt não vivia sem um gameboy e eu era viciado em chocolates. Mas eram coisas de gente, sabe, e eu sempre achei que talvez você fosse um alienígena.

Você era estranho, Near.

E você, ás vezes, falava demais. Talvez fosse uma característica dos gênios -e eu tinha que admitir que você era um- mas você simplesmente não permanecia com a boca fechada. Era o tempo todo resmungando baixinho, falando consigo mesmo, ou dando opiniões aonde não era chamado, me provocando -só quando eu te provocava- e eu te irritava justamente pra te ouvir falar qualquer coisa porque, você falava com todo mundo, menos comigo. Com eles, você falava sobre todos os assuntos possíveis -desde que não envolvessem você- mas você nunca falou nada pra mim que não fosse sobre como eu era um idiota, como você não se importava com a escolha de L, como meu cheiro doce te enjoava...

Você era um idiota, isso sim.

Eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu te bati, você não chorou. As outras crianças o haviam feito antes mesmo que eu encostasse nelas, mas você... Você sorriu, seu completo idiota! E eu me odiei ainda mais por ver que isso era exatamente o que você esperava. Cada ação minha que você esperava e acontecia, era uma vitória a mais pra você, mesmo que isso significasse muito sangue na sua roupa ridiculamente branca. E o mais estranho de tudo, era que eu não odiava você, mas a mim.

Eu não conseguia esquecer meu passado e você o fez sem problemas. Eu não conseguia me controlar e você era um castelo de gelo. Eu não podia te superar e você sequer se importava se eu era o número dois ou trezentos e três. E exatamente por me odiar, eu comecei a pensar que odiava você. Era a razão mais óbvia pra te odiar e eu dizia isso pro Matt, vergonhosamente. Mas eu estava absolutamente errado porque eu nunca te odiei, Near.

No fundo, você era o que mais me importava.


	2. Chapter 1

Era Natal e como sempre, e ele estava odiando tudo e todos. Near era o que mais recebia presentes, mesmo que as pessoas ficassem meio longe dele. Mello estava observando-o, como de usual, pra ver se entendia que tipo de doença mental ele tinha. Absolutamente feliz com todos os brinquedos que recebia, Near agradecia a todos. Mello pensou que não havia pior época do que o Natal. Todos paparicavam aquele albino idiota e depois faziam de conta que não o conheciam.

Mello não sabia quem era o mais idiota: todas aquelas crianças falsas que o rodeavam ou Near.

Talvez fosse Near porque qualquer característica ruim que houvesse, seria de Near. Tudo era culpa do Near...

-Eu conheço essa expressão. -ele revirou os olhos conforme Matt sentava-se ao seu lado. -Não dá pra relaxar por uns minutinhos?

-Relaxar? Você quer que eu...! -ele parou a frase no meio, o rosto um pouco vermelho que fez algumas crianças se afastarem correndo. Ele apertou os punhos, tentando não enviá-los direto pra cara de Matt.

-Ah, cala a boca, seu ruivo idiota. -o garoto de cabelos vermelhos encarou-o preocupado e sério.

-Eu to falando sério, Mello. Ele não se importa com você. Near não ta nem aí se você é o melhor ou pior.

-Você não vê a cara dele quando eu perco? -ele sussurrou freneticamente.

-Eu vejo a cara dele quando você faz um escândalo, mostrando o quanto se importa com isso e eu acho que é exatamente por isso que ele ri. Porque você se importa e ele não.

-Eu queria que fosse por outra razão... -ele murmurou, baixo demais até pros seus próprios ouvidos. O fato é que ele queria que aquela risadinha de Near fosse porque ele se importava também e gostasse disso. Mas Matt fazia mais sentido. Talvez Near não se importasse com nada disso afinal.

-Quer chocolate? -o ruivo lhe ofereceu uma barra e ele a pegou, dando um sorriso de lado.

-Valeu, Matt. -ele deu uma mordida, saboreando o chocolate. -Valeu mesmo. -disse com aquela expressão de mistério e Matt sorriu.

-É, acho que eu deveria ser psicólogo. -ele brincou, recebendo um leve soco no braço. -Mas com seguro de vida, provavelmente. -acrescentou baixinho, conforme Mello ria.

Ele gostava daquela risada em Mello, significava que ele estava feliz e Matt gostava de fazer os outros felizes.

Aquele Natal eles foram felizes.

_**.:Três anos depois:.**_

Era o aniversário de Matt. Pelas contas mentais de Mello, ele estava fazendo quatorze anos. Estava frio, o chão coberto de neve e os ruídos da festa lá dentro eram isso... apenas ruídos. Mello estava concentrado em seu cigarro, ou melhor, no cigarro que ele roubou da carteira de Matt. O chocolate estava esquecido no bolso interno da blusa de frio que era duas vezes o seu tamanho exatamente por também ser de Matt. Pensando bem, Mello não tinha roupa de frio. Ele gostava demais de mostrar o corpo pra se importar em comprar uma blusa de frio. Matt pagava o preço, tendo que cuidar dele toda vez que ele se resfriava e isso era bem frequente.

Mas aquela noite em especial estava frio demais e Mello, milagrosamente, não tinha nenhuma parte do corpo descoberto. Ele suspeitava que o frio estivesse vindo de dentro dele. Ele sequer sabia o dia do seu aniversário, então ele nunca teve uma festa. Não que Roger se importasse, aquele velho moribundo não queria nada além de distância dele. Mello tampouco se importava, mas naquela noite ele estava se sentindo meio pra baixo.

Uma figura apareceu caminhando entre as árvores. Mello logo soube quem era porque ele estava todo de branco. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, do seu jeito típico estranho de sempre e não disse uma palavra.

Mello também não disse nada, não estava a fim de sequer olhar pra cara dele.

Desde aquela conversa com Matt no Natal, Mello meio que parou de perseguir Near. Claro, ele ainda o insultava de vez em quando, mas nunca mais bateu em Near ou fez escândalos por causa das notas.

Aos poucos, ele notou que Near parou de rir tanto. Quer dizer, ele ainda dava aquele sorrisinho misterioso quando Mello o insultava pelos corredores, mas não era a mesma coisa que ouvir a sua risada.

-Vai seguir me ignorando? -Near perguntou, uma mecha do cabelo rolando entre os dedos. Mello saiu de seu transe com um som meio alto de suspiro.

-Eu só estava pensando. -ele murmurou de mau humor e voltaram ao silêncio. Agora consciente da presença de Near ao seu lado, ele esperou que o garoto fosse embora, mantendo-se calado.

-Há uma chance de setenta e sete que eu vá embora se continuar me ignorando, portando há uma chance de noventa e três que você esteja contando com isso, o que diminuiu minhas chances de ir embora para trinta e quatro por cento. -ele falou.

-E...? -ele perguntou ainda mal humorado.

-E isso é menos do que a metade, Mello.

-Eu não sou burro, eu sei que é. -ele respondeu baixo. -Mas a esperança é a última que morre.

-Esperança é nada menos do que chances, que são probabilidades...

-Nem tudo tem a ver com lógica. -ele bufou irritado. -Sabe, pessoas normais entendem de esperança, branquelo.

-Achei que já soubesse que eu não sou normal. -ele respondeu, fazendo Mello finalmente voltar-se para encará-lo meio emburrado.

-Você é normal. Tão normal quanto qualquer outro. Você só precisa aprender algumas coisas. -Near arqueou a sobrancelha pela primeira vez desde que Mello deixara de ser tão agressivo com ele, sim, um fato histórico. -Não me olhe desse jeito, você não sabe de tudo.

-É mesmo? E o que eu não sei? -ele perguntou em desafio e Mello finalmente sorriu.

-Essa é a parte que eu mais gosto. Essa é uma coisa que eu sei e você não. -Near seguiu com o olhar de desafio e Mello virou o rosto. -As coisas da vida, branquelo. Você não sabe as coisas da vida. -ele respondeu e, Near concluiu, ele também não sabia do que Mello estava falando, como é que saberia as coisas da vida?

-Quais são as coisas da vida? -ele perguntou.

-São as que você não consegue explicar. As que acontecem e você diz que está apenas confuso ou louco porque não é... "Normal". -ele grifou as últimas palavras. Ele também se sentia assim com Near.

Era algo inexplicável que ele fosse tão afetado por Near. Não era ódio, não era inveja, era algo mais profundo... E sentir algo profundo por aquele branquelo sem sal era inexplicável.

-Existe alguma... hm, coisa da vida que você não entende?

-Claro que tem. -ele disse. -São duas, na verdade. -ele deu outra tragada no cigarro. -Amor e destino.

-Mas destino não existe.

-Porque você não pode explicá-lo, sequer entendê-lo, porque não é lógico, porque é temperamentel, tem vontade própria...

-E amor? Por que não entende, Mello?

Ele franziu a testa, o cigarro esquecido pendurado no canto da boca.

-Porque amor é tão imprevisível quanto destino. -ele respondeu, olhando fixamente as mãos. -Eu e Matt, por exemplo. Não, não me olha assim. -ele quase riu com o ar perplexo de Near. -Nós somos amigos, ok? Mas eu amo o Matt. Eu levaria a culpa de qualquer enrascada por ele, eu sempre tento deixá-lo feliz, mantê-lo ao meu lado. As pessoas que se amam fazem isso, sabe?

-Fazem? -perguntou pensativo, mas neutro.

-É, fazem... Elas sentem saudades quando estão longe, por isso elas querem ficar perto. E bem... Quando Matt viajou e eu fiquei, eu senti saudades. Então eu amo o Matt, ele é como um irmão pra mim. Ele é a minha verdadeira família, não esse orfanato idiota. -ele bufou. -Mas você pode entender isso? Por que o Matt? Por que não você?

-Você queria me amar? -ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados e a expressão chocada.

-Não! Ficou louco? -ele riu um pouco. -Eu só quis dizer... Por que Matt é o meu melhor amigo e você não?

-Isso é fácil. Porque Matt não está acima de você.

-Isso é destino, branquelo. Matt nasceu pra ser meu melhor amigo e, pra que isso acontecesse, ele não poderia ser melhor do que eu. O destino sabia disso. Mas agora que eu o conheço, se Matt se tornasse melhor do que eu, ficaria feliz por ele.

-Não o chutaria e todas essas coisas que fazia comigo?

-Não. -falou simplesmente. -Porque eu me importo com Matt, eu amo ele. E quando a gente ama, não machuca. É uma coisa da vida, entende? Ou melhor, não dá pra entender.

Near abaixou os olhos, sentindo um peso estranho sobre os ombros. Isso foi depois de Mello ter dito que não fazia coisas ruins com Matt porque se importava com ele. Claro, por que Mello se importaria com ele? Ele nunca foi nada pra Mello a não ser seu maior rival.

Um arrepio passou por sua espinha e ele reparou que estava tremendo. Mello abriu o zíper da blusa e o puxou pra perto. -Entra aqui, ta frio. -ele tirou o braço direito da blusa e fez Near vestí-lo, fechando a blusa em seguida. -Não diz nada. -ele falou. -Estou meio solidário hoje. -falou com um sorriso estranho na cara. Near encolheu as pernas e Mello arqueou a sobrancelha. -Eu não vou tirar minhas calças pra te aquecer.

-Eu não iria gostar dessa cena. -ele falou meio embaraçado por notar que, quando ele imaginou a cena, gostou sim.

Mello não falou nada por todo o tempo em que esteve colado em Near. A pele do garoto era fria, mas estava esquentando. Talvez fosse aquela roupa tão fina, ele sempre estava frio. Mello nunca o viu com um casaco. Cobertores, sim, enormes e brancos, mas nunca um casaco.

-Fumar faz mal. Vai acabar te matando. -ele comentou quando Mello tragou pela milésima vez. Ele soltou a fumaça na cara de Near, o garoto acabou por tossir.

-Aprendeu isso na aula?

-Não. Vem escrito na caixinha. Além do mais, eu... -ele fez uma pausa, então encolheu os ombros. -Não importa.

-O que não importa?

-Você não vai me escutar de qualquer jeito. -ele disse.

-Essa é uma das coisas da vida, sabia? -Near revirou os olhos. -É sério. Quando você sabe que não adianta, mas mesmo assim você tenta, é esperança.

-Isso é esperança? -ele riu um pouco e Mello reparou no quanto havia sentido falta daquele som. Ele ficou encarando-o rir até que se deu conta de que eles estavam perto demais e aquilo era estranho. -Bem, eu não sabia que era.

-Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe. -ele murmurou, corajosamente encarando-o dentro de seus lindos olhos pretos.

-Ah é? Bem, eu tenho sede de conhecimento, então... por que não me conta? -Mello balançou a cabeça rindo.

-Essa é a única vantagem que tenho sobre você. Você sabe tudo, tudinho mesmo, acha que vou ficar contando as únicas coisas que você não sabe? -Near franziu a testa.

-Conhecimento é para ser compartilhado.

-Eu sou um cara egoísta. Você sabe, eu nunca divido o meu chocolate.

-Mas isso não é sobre chocolate! -ele emburrou-se e Mello assistiu curioso como ele se parecia uma criança de verdade ao fazer isso.

-Você gosta de chocolate? -ele fez uma careta.

-Não. -Mello arregalou os olhos.

-Sabe, uma vez eu disse pro Matt que você podia ser um alienígena e ele disse que eu era um idiota. -Near riu com sua careta de desgosto. -Mas a teoria está de volta e provada.

-Que provas? Eu não vi nenhuma.

-Você acabou de confessar que não gosta de chocolate. Dââ! Que prova mais precisa? -Near revirou os olhos.

-Olha, deixa eu esclarecer. Alienígnas são criaturas de outros planetas caracterizadas por...

-Bla bla bla... -ele interrompeu-o. -Você é muito chato, branquelo. Eu não quero aula, estamos de férias. -ele fez cara de emburrado e esse foi o único motivo pelo qual Near não se afastou dele. Até porque, dizer que ele era chato foi uma revelação e tanto pra Near. Ele sempre ouvira Mello falando que ele era sem sal, ridículo e um idiota... Convencido, mimado, que seja... Mas chato? Isso quer dizer que Mello não gostava de ficar perto dele e, bem...

Near sempre gostou de ficar perto dele, apenas nunca teve coragem porque ele era um covarde.

-Mello... -ele chamou-o e o loiro olhou pra ele de cima. -Você realmente me odeia?

O garoto ficou em silêncio, pensando sobre aquilo. Ele poderia odiar Near, sabendo que não era culpa dele que fosse o primeiro em tudo? Quer dizer, ele havia nascido daquele jeito. E mesmo que fosse sua culpa, por que ele queria tanto o primeiro lugar? Isso significava tanto assim no final? Foi colocado na sua cabeça que ele tinha que se esforçar pra suceder L, mas que infernos isso iria lhe dar de bom? Ele não queria suceder L, só queria se provar o melhor, mas depois de tudo, o que ele faria com a sua vida?

-Eu... Eu, hmm, você sabe, eu não odeio você, mas eu... Eu também não gosto muito de você.

-Por que eu sou o primeiro? Sério, Mello? Só por isso? -ele suspirou.

-Não é por isso, branquelo. -ele remexeu-se inquieto e o atrito com o braço descoberto de Mello fez Near ofegar. Sua pele era tão quente e dourada... Ele era bonito, se assim poderia dizer.

-Então o que é?

-É uma coisa da vida, ok? Eu não sei explicar. -o garoto revirou os olhos.

-Talvez esteja se esforçando pra não gostar de mim. -ele abriu a blusa e saiu, tremendo pelo frio.

-Hey, branquelo, você vai congelar.

-Eu vou pro meu quarto. Você deveria voltar pra festa, é do seu melhor amigo, afinal.

-Mas eu não terminei meu cigarro ainda. -Near franziu a testa.

-E o que isso tem a ver comigo? Ah, não, espera. Você não sabe explicar então é uma coisa da vida. -ele fez aspas com os dedos no ar. Bufou irritado e virou-se. -Francamente, Mello, você precisa crescer.

-Eu sou maior do que você.

-É exatamente disso que to falando. -ele resmungou com a infantilidade do garoto. -Criança.

Mello jogou o cigarro na neve e o apagou com sua bota, em seguida fechou a blusa, olhando a figura de Near desaparecer dentro do orfanato. Sentindo-se sozinho de repente, ele levantou-se e entrou também o mais devagar possível pra não colidir com Near.

Seu plano de isolamento universal foi por água abaixo quando um Matt muito sério apareceu à sua frente com os braços cruzados e a testa franzida. Ele suspirou e virou nos calcanhares, ouvindo o pigarro nada discreto de seu amigo.

-O que você está fazendo? Aliás, onde estava até agora? -Mello virou-se novamente com uma cara de choro.

-Sem brigas, por favor, eu to no fundo do buraco. -choramingou. Matt manteve sua pose, agora mais bravo ainda.

-E decidiu me ignorar? Eu sou seu amigo, eu poderia ter ajudado. -ele revirou os olhos.

-Matt, amanhã você pode me socar, mas não agora. -o ruivo suspirou, passou a mão nos cabelos e, desistindo, sorriu.

-Que seja, eu trouxe um cupcake pra você. -tirou uma caixinha do bolso e entregou para Mello. O loiro fez uma careta, mas agradeceu baixinho. -E agora, vou voltar pra minha festa sozinho e chorar pro resto da noite. -falou dramaticamente e aumentou a voz, saindo. -Já que o meu melhor amigo não me quer mais!

-Hey, Matt, qual é? -ele chamou o ruivo, mas seus cabelos cor de fogo já haviam desaparecido pelas escadas. Ele suspirou, virando-se para o final do corredor, onde uma figura branca o encarava com metade do corpo escondido atrás da porta. Ele suspirou, reconhecendo Near.

Andou até seu quarto, abrindo a porta, mas no segundo final ele viu o garoto desaparecer para dentro do quarto e viu-se compelildo a seguí-lo. Ele empurrou a porta lentamente descobrindo Near em pé ofegante com seus lábios vermelhos separados. Ele engoliu lentamente, o garoto estava com os botões da camisa abertos.

-Branquelo, ta bem? -ele chamou-o cuidadosamente e Near negou com a cabeça, o rosto ficando vermelho. -O que houve? Parece que viu um fantasma.

-Na verdade, um cachorro. -falou respirando pesado.

-Um cachorro no orfanato? Mas é proibido, por que alguém iria...?

-Acharam que seria legal mandar um vira-lata nojento pra cima de mim.

-E você correu? -ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, mas logo encarou-o de novo e Mello percebeu que ele estava esforçando-se pra não demonstrar sua vergonha. -Hmm, bem, você tem medo de cachorros?

-Um pouco. -admitiu.

-Certo, hmm... Fecha bem a porta antes de dormir, então. Se te procurarem de novo... -ele coçou a nuca indeciso. -Bem, é só me chamar e eu vou chutar a bunda deles. -deu um meio sorriso e virou-se, saindo do quarto. Balançou a cabeça confuso e entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si na sua bolha de segurança. Arrastou-se até a cama, incerto do que pensar, decidindo que a melhor decisão seria não fazê-lo.

Ele acordou antes mesmo do sol, havia um ruivo todo sujo de neve e barro jogado na cama. Pelas garrafas vazias jogadas sob a cama, ele havia tido alguma festinha escondida de Roger. Levantou-se lentamente, observando seu estado deprimente. O cheiro de Near ainda estava na blusa de frio que roubou do armário de Matt, ele resolveu tirá-la ou aquele branquelo não deixaria seus pensamentos em paz. Estava frio, mas ele não ligou, talvez o gelo o despertasse de seu torpor.

Arrastando-se pelas inúmeras escadas, desceu para a enorme, mas simples cozinha do orfanato. Abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver que Martha, uma simpática senhora cozinheira, já havia deixado seu leite preparado no micro-ondas, sabendo que ele acordaria cedo. Ele esquentou-o por alguns minutos e logo sentou-se na mesa, saboreando a bebida quente. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando ele ouviu um ruído baixo vindo do corredor. Esticando a cabeça, ele viu uma figura branca escondendo metade do corpo atrás da parede, observando.

-Chocolate quente, branquelo? -perguntou baixo, mas Near ouviu-o. Ele saiu lentamente detrás da parede e silenciosamente sentou-se ao lado de Mello, que empurrou o copo delicadamente pela mesa. Near olhou-o antes de virar-se para o copo, então seus dedos finos e trêmulos envolveram o copo e ele levou a bebida à boca. Mello tombou a cabeça, analisando-o. Ele era bonito demais pra ser de verdade. Era esguio como uma cobra, esticado e magro, mais alto que as crianças normais de sua idade, embora sua postura sempre encolhida disfarçasse isso.

-Não conseguiu dormir, Mello? -perguntou baixo e logo deu um outro gole. O loiro abaixou os olhos, lembrando-se de seu sonho estranho.

-Consegui, na verdade. Mas eu perdi o sono. -olhou para Near, evitando contato direto.

-Eu vou voltar pro quarto. -falou baixo, mas Mello segurou seu braço com uma careta.

-Você não terminou de tomar. -soltou seu braço relutantemente como se percebesse ser desnecessário e apontou o copo com o queixo. Near sorriu estranho, mas tomou a bebida, encarando-o intensamente. Mello sentiu sua barriga revirar e seu pulso acelerar.

-Eu posso ir agora? -ele perguntou com um sorriso estranho e Mello negou, rápido demais pra sua própria dignidade.

-Eu tenho que... Hmm, é uma coisa. Ta no meu quarto, você vem? -Near mordeu os lábios nervoso, mas levantou-se seguindo-o. Eles seguiram silenciosos pelos corredores, Near não desviava os olhos das costas de Mello e do jeito como elas se moviam. Sentia-se tentado a passar a mão por elas, beijar a extensão de sua pele. Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. Ele queria tanto, há tanto tempo...!

-Você ta bem? -perguntou o loiro ao ver que Near tinha os olhos desfocados.

-É, hmm. -balançou a cabeça e desviou os olhos conforme Mello o encarava. O loiro entrou no quarto e pegou alguma coisa na gaveta, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Matt ta dormindo. -falou apenas e rumou para o quarto de Near. Por sinal, ele não havia reparado no quarto do garoto na noite anterior. Haviam brinquedos por todo o lado, mas estavam impecavelmente organizados. Quebra-cabeças, castelos de legos, robôs... Ele sorriu sem que o garoto percebesse e colocou a caixinha na cabeceira da cama. -Não abre agora, ta? -ele virou-se para o menino que o encarava curioso.

-Mas por quê?

-Porque é uma surpresa e se você abrir antes da hora, não vai ter graça. -ele saiu do quarto. -A gente se vê mais tarde, branquelo. -deu um sorriso antes de sumir. Near olhou da porta pra caixinha e pra porta de novo, confuso e desorientado. Que diabos foi aquilo?


End file.
